Hot and Cold
by Love-slave
Summary: Tony has a problem and Steve wants to fix it. somehow this leads to an unlikely arrangement. Can they make it work and actually help each other in the process? Tony/Steve captain America/iron man
1. Chapter 1

AN: so this is my first Avengers fan fic. ; I love Tony and his quick wit, (which is so hard to write!) and obviously Steve is the cutest person ever. So here is my take. I totally jumped on the band wagon and decided to write a story with Tony and his drinking problem and Steve trying to fix it, but with the twist of (hopefully) lots of sex :P nervous but excited, so I hope you like it! :D

Chapter One

Steve spotted Tony at once. As usual, even without the shining suit he stood out. Steve didn't know whether exactly it was the demeanor, his sharp, ringing voice or just general charisma that made Tony impossible to ignore, but regardless there he was over at the bar, shoulders slumped, a girl on each side and an enraptured audience while he laughingly said something about owning New York.

With a grimace, Steve marched over to the crowd, interrupting the speech with a sharp tap to the brunettes shoulder. The faster this was over and done with, the better.

Tony spun in his seat his face breaking into a sloppy grin.

"Hey! Its the Cap!"

Steve tried to hide his surprise at the uncharacteristic reaction and politely nodded at both girls now giggling at him. It was a courtesy that none of them really deserved, considering that the whole world knew about Tony Stark's private affairs… namely Ms. Potts.

"It's time to go," he said sternly.

Stark blinked at him for a moment before slipping easily off of his stool. He swayed and Steve grudgingly steadied him with a hand on each shoulder.

Tony gave him a look, a droopy-eyed drunken look, but nonetheless a look that made him drop his hands at once. Well the ride home was going to be just lovely then if Tony had a full on aversion to touching him.

"Come on ladies," Tony said. "Party's moving to my place."

"I don't think so," he said firmly. "There's only room on my bike for two."

He was expecting a fight, a snappy comment and at least a little resistance but all Tony did was sweep around with a flourish that Tony probably thought was a lot more graceful than it really was and send a grin to his ladies.

"Sorry, girls, you heard the man."

Steve tried not to raise a brow as he led his teammate around tables and out the door of the dim bar, into the brightly lit street.

Tony was oddly quiet as they walked the short steps to Steve's bike and Steve had the sudden compulsion to apologize for dragging him away... even if he wasn't actually feeling apologetic at all.

This was the third time this week. The first time Bruce had practically carried Tony into bed, bending him over the trash can every time he started retching. The second time, Clint had babysitting duties. Tonight, when Tony had first slid out of the house Natasha fixed her unreadable gaze on Steve and said point blank that it was his turn because she wasn't going to do it. Thor wasn't around and Natasha was right. They were a team. They were supposed to watch out for one another and the others had done their part of picking up the pieces of Tony Stark.

Two hours of narrowing down all of Tony's favorite bars and here Steve was, handing Tony a helmet and watching him not putting it on. In fact Tony wasn't doing much of anything. He was just standing there staring blankly at nothing.

Steve's idea had been that finding Tony before he was too drunk to function would make it easier to bring him back. It would give Steve the chance to properly tell Tony that all of this was unacceptable, only now he wasn't so sure. It was like Tony was just at that stage where he was too drunk to bother hiding what he was feeling but not too far gone to blame that expression on the booze.

An intense unease settled over Steve like he was seeing something personal in Tony's distracted gaze but he didn't know what. Finally, he snatched the helmet out of Tony's hand and pulled it over his head for him, snapping it shut.

"Do you have any idea how inappropriate it is for you to expect us to take care of you while you're out every night painting the town red?" He snapped.

The remark had the desired effect of getting a reaction, but it wasn't the one Steve wanted.

Tiny snickered.

"'Painting the town red,'" he mimicked and his snicker turned into an all out giggle.

Steve glowered.

"Tony, this isn't funny. The Avengers are supposed to be able to trust each other-"

"No, you know what's really not funny is Captain America the cock blocker."

For a full beat Steve genuinely didn't get it and then just like that it hit home and lit his face on fire.

"Excuse me?" He spluttered. It suddenly didn't seem worth it to save Tony from passing out in a ditch somewhere unfortunately he was already climbing clumsily onto the back of the bike.

"Let's go grandpa," he said patting the seat in front of him.

Face still red, Steve slid onto his bike and pulled on his helmet.

It probably would be deserved for Tony to just drunkenly drop off the back but Steve turned in his seat to look at him anyway.

"Make sure you hold on tight," he said.

With a little hum Tony nodded and gripped the seat but then just as quickly slumped forward instead dropping his head against Steve's back.

"Uh, Tony?" He asked uncomfortably.

The brunette just grunted so with a grimace Steve started his bike.

The first movement had Tony slipping back and both arms coming to wrap tightly around Steve's middle.

Okay, this wasn't exactly what he meant when he said 'hold on tight'.

The ride to stark tower was short, especially at this time of night on a Tuesday, when there was no traffic, and almost no one around but it felt endless with Tony's body pressed tightly against him, his warmth seeping slowly through all their layers, soaking into his jacket.

Not to mention that this just wasn't like Tony. He wasn't affectionate. Well maybe he would slap peoples arm playfully, or poke them unexpectedly. On occasion he would bump against people in a playful way with his shoulder. Steve had seen it happen a hundred times so maybe he was wrong. Maybe Tony actually was affectionate and friendly at the right times and in the most roundabout of ways but the thing was... he wasn't usually like that with Steve.

In fact, Steve had a bit of a parameter around him. A bubble, he was pretty sure it was called. He didn't mind people getting close but he always wanted to respect their limits. He didn't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable or breach their space and as a result he always had a bit of a distance.

It wasn't the first time that Steve had noticed it. He thought about it pretty often actually, especially since he woke up since his time in the ice.

Now a days it wasn't a big deal for people to have lovers, multiple ones even, and they would speak about them openly and they shared how much they cared for one another. Even friends often greeted each other with hugs to replace handshakes. Everyone was just so open about their affections that Steve felt like he was something of a stiff board by comparison.

It helped being with the avengers though. Of all people they seemed the most like him, and aside from Thor, so openly emotional in happiness and sorrow, especially when it concerned his brother, they all had barriers up.

Except that now Tony was draped over his back, arm wrapped around him, squeezing him a little too tightly. He really hadn't seemed that drunk.

Except that maybe he actually was because as they drew close to Stark tower the hands gripping him loosened and began to drop from Steve's waist.

Alarmed, Steve reached around clasping Tony's hand and keeping it securely in place. After a moment Tony shifted seeming to realize he was still sitting on the bike, captain Rogers holding him up and he straightened, gripping Steve's hand in return.

Steve's stomach twisted but he didn't let go. It wasn't until they were sitting in the garage, the bike off and what sounded suspiciously like snoring against his shoulder that Steve chose to speak.

He cleared his throat gently.

"Uh, Tony? You awake back there?"

Tony grunted and nodded.

"Alright, I think it's time for bed."

Another nod and a chuckle broke the silence.

Steve looked up to find Clint, and Natasha standing by the door.

Clint had a grin on his face but Natasha was the one with the snide comment.

"Steve when I said to go 'pick him up' I didn't quite mean that."

Steve didn't get it but judging by the twinkle in her eyes and the look she was pointedly giving Steve's mid section he didn't like it.

Tony laughed behind him and tugged gently and Steve realized he was still clasping his hand tightly.

With a start, he released his hold practically jumping off his seat and leaving Tony to unsteadily pull his helmet off and climb off on his own.

"I've never really gone for older men before for obvious reasons," Tony was saying, "but he does seem pretty spry for his age."

Clint was all out laughing now and Steve glared, marching past them all.

They could handle Tony without him.

"Hey come back!" Tony called after him. "You don't need to be embarrassed; I've got some Viagra in my room with your name on it."

Steve didn't know what the heck Viagra was but he could still tell when he was being made fun of.

It wasn't anything new, but it would be a lie if he said that he didn't think it was going to stop once he wasn't that scrawny little kid anymore.

Bruce stepped out of his room as Steve came down the hall.

"Where's Tony?" He asked and then, bless him, seeing the look on Steve's face he shook his head. "I'll take care of it," he amended.

The bag, firm and heavy under Steve's fists did little to stop the spinning whirlpool of hurt, anxiety, anger and frustration.

Why was it that Tony had such a way of getting under his skin? Why did he do everything he could to poke people's buttons and upset them? Why did he want to expose every nerve?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: here's chapter two! :D thank you guys for reading, faving, adding to alerts and reviewing! ^^ I check these things obsessively when I add new stories :P just a warning, chapter two is very short, but chapter three is almost done and continues almost immediately from this point. Enjoy! please review!

Chapter two

Steve's next encounter with the infuriating brunette gave him the severe sense of déjà vu. Mostly because it was in the garage and Tony stumbled up behind him out of nowhere, dropping two heavy arms around his waist with a whispered, "You here to take me to bed again?"

Steve started and jerked out of his arms, spinning to face him, barely registering the smell of alcohol on his breath and the slur in his voice before he was flushed with annoyance.

"I don't know what makes you think that I would _ever_ take you to bed," he said hotly.

Tony smiled archly and Steve felt the flush starting up already.

"You're telling me you've never even thought about it?" he asked.

Steve spluttered, unsure how to respond. Tony waited.

"Are you telling me, you have?" he finally asked.

Tony shrugged loosely, stepping up to him and laying a palm flat on his chest.

"Maybe," he said noncommittally. "What would be your response if the answer was yes?"

For maybe a second Steve was dumbfounded, but that was easily replaced by the realization that Tony was messing with him as usual. After living with him for nearly two months Steve still wasn't entirely use to it. He frowned and reached up a hand, placing it atop Tony's and stopping the slow movements of his fingers over his chest.

"I'm choosing to blame all of this on liquor," he said. "And I hope you're not planning on driving in this state."

Tony stared at him for a long moment and then broke into a grin.

"Oh Cap, no one knows how to kill the mood like you do."

He patted him once and strode past him, heading straight to his cars but Steve stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I would tell you to call it quits for the night but I know you wont listen, so how about I just call you a cab and we call it even?"

Tony suddenly spun on him, all trace of the smile gone and for the first time the look in Tony's eyes made Steve think that maybe there was more to this than just letting loose and having fun.

"Listen Rogers, I know you're old enough to be my Grandfather but believe it or not, I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself and if that means I drive off a bridge or into a telephone pole that's my own business."

"No," Steve said, frowning. "It's not just your business, you're an avenger. You're part of a team and we all need you."

Tony grimaced but didn't say anything and Steve pressed on, taking a step toward him when he didn't respond.

"Tony," he said softly. "Tell me this isn't your backwards way of trying to... remove yourself."

Tony looked at him and after a long moment, he shook his head.

"It's not," he said.

The knot in Steve's stomach eased in relief, but it didn't change the fact that Tony was developing a serious problem and as the team leader Steve couldn't help but feel like he needed to fix it. Especially for Tony. He didn't know what it was exactly but Tony was always so guarded, so flippant and deceptively uncaring that now that he was being open and honest, Steve didn't want to let it go.

"Why have you been drinking so much?" he asked gently.

Tony laughed. It was a cold, almost cruel laugh.

"Jesus, Steve, don't you ever just want to stop thinking?"

Maybe he didn't expect an answer because he looked surprised when Steve nodded, dark eyes widening.

"I guess that would be really nice," he said.

Not the right words if he was trying to dissuade the man from his form of escapism, but it was the truth.

If Steve could somehow shut everything off, even just for a couple hours then he would do it in a heart-beat.

Tony left silently. Steve didn't stop him. Instead he went up to his floor, past his punching bags and straight into bed.

He couldn't do what Tony was doing. He couldn't just drown it all away. All he could do was accept it all. He could accept that everyone he'd ever known and been close to was now dead. He could accept that he was still here, alone and out of place in a time he never should have known.

Okay maybe he couldn't accept it. He could keep going though and he could fight. He could pretend and when worse came to worse, he could hit things.

If he was being honest, he could admit he was a little bit jealous.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the wait :P I know! I had it sitting around this whole time too. The next chappie isnt done yet, but I'll get right on that! Thanks for the reviews! XD I hope everyone likes this chapter too!

Chapter Three

Steve didn't think he'd fallen asleep but he opened his eyes to a figure leaning over his bed, a hand gently on his arm.

He inhaled sharply, startled until he could make out the short dark hair and neat goatee.

He groaned sinking back into bed.

"Jesus Tony, you scared me," he sighed.

"I didn't think you get scared."

Steve hummed, his eyes drooping back shut.

"All the time," he muttered absently.

It took noticing that Tony's hand was still on his arm, his thumb rubbing gentle circles in his skin for Steve to clue in that a) it was a little weird to wake up with Tony in his room, hovering over him, b) he probably wasn't here for a social visit and c) he was most likely even drunker now than last Steve saw him. Now was definitely not the time to fall back asleep.

"Everything okay there, Stark?"

Maybe he was hoping that the use of his surname would suddenly remind Tony that they were in no way close enough for this.

Instead Tony grinned, white teeth glinting in the dim lights and he leaned forward, his hand shifting with him to rest on Steve's stomach.

"I had a thought," he said, "while I was out."

He moved forward further, climbing nearly on top of Steve.

Steve reached out at once, gripping Tony by the arms and stopping him, alarm bells ringing all through him.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

He could smell the alcohol on Tony's breath as he leaned forward. For a heart stopping moment he though Tony was going to kiss him and he didn't know how he was going to react but Tony stopped short, leaning over Steve, his breath grazing his lips.

"I thought of something for both of us," he said. "Because you want to forget but you can't, and I want to forget..." he laughed harshly, "but its just not working."

He sounded so desperate that for a moment Steve did nothing as Tony leaned forward.

He pressed their lips together roughly, all the desperation Steve had expected was there, more even. He pressed in closer and before Steve noticed that Tony had straddled him, he was fully against him, chest down to groin, arc reactor digging sharply into his flesh.

Gasping, Steve pushed Tony away, his heart hammering wildly in his ribs as he tried to clear his thoughts. What was he doing?

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

His voice was rough, his breathing heavy and he was trailing soft fingers up and down Steve's arm in a way that made him want to laugh hysterically and shiver at the same time.

"What's wrong?" he repeated. His voice sounded uncharacteristically high, even to his own ears but he didn't really care. "How about everything?"

Tony grimaced. Even in the dark Steve could see it.

"You seemed to be enjoying it," Tony said simply and just like that, he was against him again, soft lips digging into his own, nipping him gently when he didn't respond, pressing in harder when Steve gasped.

The tongue probing his lips was far more welcome then Steve wanted it to be. He didn't want to be opening his mouth so easily, allowing Tony to slide inside, to explore and rub against his tongue in such a way that made his blood run. He thought it was wrong. He knew it was wrong. He just couldn't exactly remember why. Especially when Tony was rocking so suggestively against him. The friction alone was making Steve twitch in his pants and his hips jerk.

He groaned, head falling back, eyes closing, all of his arguments gone.

God, it had been so long since anyone had wanted him. So long since anyone had kissed him. He'd spent years pent up, wondering what it would be like to have someone against him like this, kissing him and touching him. Did he really want to do this with Tony?

If he wanted to stop though he was quickly running out of time because Tony pulled away, ripping his shirt up over his head and throwing the ghostly blue light of the arc reactor through the room, and over them and the next moment he was sucking on Steve's neck, his unbearably soft lips locking onto a point just above Steve's collar and his hands making quick work of the jeans he'd fallen asleep in.

"Touch me," Tony grunted, and that was all the encouragement Steve needed.

He wrapped his arms around Tony's smaller frame, pulling him in closer, lifting him so that they were sitting, Tony straddling his lap and hell, maybe he'd never really thought of Tony this way before but he doubted that he'd ever be able to look at him again without remembering the look on his face right now, the flushed tone of his olive skin, full brown eyes swallowed by arousal, lips flushed and red.

Suddenly this didn't feel like nearly enough, and Steve rolled, taking Tony with him and landing him flat on his back under Steve with a startled gasp before Steve had his mouth back on him.

Tony let out a noise, half a laugh, half a gasp and tilted his head so that Steve's mouth naturally slipped to his jaw then his throat.

"Huh. Didn't expect this. Expected more fighting. A lot less enthusiasm."

Steve lifted his head but before he could ask, Tony slid his fingers into his hair, pulling his lips back down to his in a quick, heated kiss.

"I didn't say to stop," Tony said. He pushed up, his hips dragging against Steve's, making his breath catch in his throat.

Tony moaned, a hot guttural noise and pushed a hand between them, fingers slipping easily into Steve's pants.

He let out a long breath as Tony wrapped firm fingers around him and Steve shut his eyes. This was the first time anyone had really touched him. As amateur as it was, he was worried that this might not last as long as it should.

And then Tony started stroking him and he forgot everything he might have been thinking.

A throaty moan left his lips, light little gasps joining the noise and he didn't really care.

Tony cursed and let go, shoving Steve up frantically.

"This needs to come off," he said, tugging at Steve's shirt and hurriedly pulling his own pants open.

Steve watched for a split second before spurring into action, yanking his shirt up over his head and tossing it.

He bent down impulsively, latching his lips onto a hard nipple and relishing the strangled noise that fell from Tony's lips.

Unable to help himself, Steve pushed himself up, looking down at the display of _the_ Tony Stark, flat on his back, blue light highlighting the rise of muscles while throwing the contours into harsh blackness. He was looking up at Steve with a soft, tilted smile, one hand almost lazily pulling at the length between his legs, thick and full and hard, straining for Steve.

"You like?" Tony asked huskily.

Steve let out a breath.

"Oh yes," he said.

Tony laughed and tugged him down into another kiss. Tony was a good kisser. An amazing kisser in fact. Every move and tiny moan he made pushed all those nagging thoughts from Steve's mind. The gentle play of his tongue obliterated his arguments. The movements of his hips pressing their arousal together, the sensitive flesh dragging simultaneously made him want to bend over backwards for any obscure and crazy thing that Tony ever wanted from him. He couldn't think anymore. Didn't even care to. Couldn't even form words, he thought. Which was why it was such a surprise when he whispered in a soft moan against Tony's neck a sentence that had reality crashing back.

"What about Pepper?"

Tony stilled at once.

A jarring moment later Steve realized what he said and exactly why he was supposed to have an issue with this and then of course the twist of guilt that he still didn't want to stop. He wanted to take back the words and have Tony on his back, like this, all night long, writhing and kissing him and wanting him.

But as much as Tony acted like an insensitive careless brat Steve knew better. Steve knew that Tony cared more than anyone else. It was why he respected him. It was why he grew to like him. It was why he should have known that Tony would never do this to pepper. He should have known that there was a lot more to the drinking then letting off a load.

Proving him right, the mention of her name had Tony's hardness almost instantly wilting, the look in his eyes turning from arousal to hurt and betrayal in point blank of a second.

"Tony-."

"Don't."

He shoved hard. Steve could have easily fought him, made him stay, but he didn't. He watched Tony push to his feet, yanking up his pants from the floor as he went and then stopped with a frustrated growl.

"You just have to keep talking don't you?" he demanded, whirling on Steve. Apparently he wasn't expected to answer because Tony left, slamming the door behind him before Steve could even open his mouth. Ironic statement since Tony was the one usually talking so fast Steve couldn't even follow it...

Okay, so judging from that, Pepper had left him, and that would hurt after their long history, but more importantly and more selfishly, Tony had left Steve. And Steve was confused, guilty and possibly harder than he'd ever been before and he wanted to go after Tony, shove him back down into the mattress and intimately get to know every curve of his body.

He flopped onto his back, remembering the expression on Tony's face both before and after he had ruined everything. So much for the whole sleeping thing.


End file.
